Change Of Heart
by Takune Lamorose
Summary: It has been Two Years since Inuyasha and Kagome last seen each other. What happens when love drives then back together. PLZ RR
1. Alone At Last

Inuyasha Story hope you injoy!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Alone At Last  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
It is not my fault!! I know it. Its not that she left. Its that i'm all alone. I want to be with her. Why do I feel this way? Do you think...no....it can't be I can't LOVE her. But what if I do? Oh well the thing is Kagome I miss you.  
  
**The Story**  
  
The wind blew across the pale face of the half demon. His silver hair flying in every direction. Inuyasha, the half demon has now no friends. Kagome left him. His dream of becoming a full demon died out. They collected the shards of the scared jew but Inuyasha stayed as his present form.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the gleaming pond. His thoughts were clear. He thought of nothing. Nothing but one thing. That thing was Kagome. Inuyasha sat down and blinked, still looking at the pond gleaming in the sunlight. Neo Japan was nothing without Kagome being there. Across the plains of Japan he sat there thinking of what he will do next.  
  
The shards of the sacred jew were collected and Kagome had left him. He felt so relaxed...he was not fighting anyonre demons from now on. But that was the past...he was worried about the present. What was Kagome doing now?? He wondered as he went to a deep sleep.  
  
**The Present Time In Japan**  
  
"Kagome!!! Time for school." a lady said. Kagome who had been sleeping woke up from her most weird dream:  
  
**The Dream**  
  
The wind blew across the night sky. Kagome who had been sleeping woke up in the middle of the night. She was in Neo Japan and she saw a figure by the tree. She walked closer as then and there the figure came to a form. It was Inuyasha. He looked so beautiful out there. The moon light hitting his soft silver hair.  
  
Kagome sighed and walked toward the beast. "Hey......what are you doing out here?" she asked him. "Nothing...just admiring the view." Inuyasha said. His big cat like eyes were looking at the gleaming pond in the middle of the landscape. The reflection of the moon in the middle of it. It was the most romantic place to be in if you were a girl. Inuyasha looked at Kagome...  
  
Kagome looked back. The silver hair guy leaned towards the girl. When finally the lips touched. The flavor that went through Kagomes' mouth went Inuyasha kissed her was fantastic. Inuyasha broke the kiss. They stared at each other until they looked at the moon. It was the best night that Kagome had.  
  
**The Present**  
  
Kagome brushed her thin black hair smoothly. As she walked out of her house she spotted the well in the house. "No I am not to go in again." she said to herself. She kept walking until she reached the candy shop. She paused wind blowing the moment she stopped. She stared at the sign for at least two mintues. Then she started runnning home.  
  
Kagome was heading towards the well. She ran as a car passed by her when she was heading towards her house. She stopped in front of the well. The weird feeling she had of meeting Inuyasha again was strange. No matter. She jumped and inside the well she went. "Inuyasha i'm coming." she said as the portal to Neo Japan opened.  
  
**Neo Japan**  
  
Back at Neo Japan Inuyasha woke up from his nap. His eyes still glaring at the pond. The wind blowing and the sky turning dark. The heavens twisted and thunders roars. Drops and drops of water fell. Inuyasha feeling gloomly. Stared at the dark sky. "Oh Kagome come back..I miss you so much." he said as the sky brighten to a new day. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Like my story???  
  
I hope you do!  
  
PLZ R+R!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	2. They Meet At Last

So do you likethe Story???  
  
PLZ Remember To R+R _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: They Meet At Last  
  
**Present Time**  
  
As Kagome fell through the Well she thought, "I am doing the right thing? What if he does not want to meet me again?? I'm confused..I don't know what to do and today was the first day of school. Mom is going to kill me once she finds out that I missed school to go and meet Inuyasha. I wonder how he is??? I hope he is doing o.k."  
  
Suddenly she felt the ground.........  
  
**Neo Japan**  
  
As Kagome went out of the well she looked at the landscape around her. The wind blew across her face making it seem like it was Japan in her present time. She saw mountains...and lake and a plain field. She sighed..a moment later she saw a figure walking towards her.  
  
The figure got closer and formed a shape. She saw a girl with a large boomerang on her back, also a small dog next to her. In a moment that was Sango and Kelala. "Hey Sango how are you?" Kagome said. The young girl glared from across the field..in a moment she threw her boomerang! Kagome jumped out of the way as the dust flew from the ground.  
  
"Hey what did you do that for?" Kagome asked as she stood up from the ground. The young girl came running towards Kagome. "Kagome is that you? I'm so sorry..I did not realize you. Are you ok?" Sango asked, helping Kagome from the ground..while Kelala licking herself clean. "Yeah i'm ok. Wow you have changed." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah you too..what brought you here to Neo Japan." Sango asked petting Kelala. "Oh nothing I just want to meet Inuyasha." she said. "Oh no not Inuyasha. He has been quiet since you left two years ago." Sango said, a tear falling from her face. "He has......well do you know where he is?? Because I want to meet him." Kagome asked.  
  
Sango nodded. Kagome just realized that Kelala was there so she petted her. Kagome followed Sango for hours. They had already passed the moutains. A long river which lead to a village and now they were by the plains. Where in the middle lay a gleaming pond wher the sunlight was hitting it.  
  
Kagome realized a shape by the pond in a tree. Right then and there she knew that was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!! Is that you??" Kagome asked while Sango and Kelala stayed in the back watching. Inuyasha glared at the person that called him. Once he realized who it was he looked surprised.  
  
"Kagome is that you?" he asked. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and stood there standing like he did not know what he was doing. "Yes Inuyasha how are you?" Kagome said smiling and running towards Inuyasha. "What the hell are you doing here!?!" Inuyasha said once Kagome had reached him. "Hey I thought you learned you lesson after I left," she said.  
  
"Anyway aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Of course I am I just want to know why you have come back.?" he asked.  
  
A few feet away were Sango and Kelala. Sango giggled alittle when Inuyasha stared at her. "And what are you doing here Sango." he asked. "Well if you must know I told and lead Kagome where to meet you," she said. "And I was also hoping that you were glad to meet me." "Well don't get you hopes up."  
  
"Inuyasha, you're just the same as ever......SIT BOY!" Kagome said. The necklace that Inuyasha has around his neck glowed and Inuyasha fell in the ground, "Hey! What did you do that for?" he growled as he got up from the ground.  
  
**A Couple Of Hours Later**  
  
After Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome talked it was now time to go to sleep. "Good night." Sango said. Now both Sango and Kagome went to sleep. But Inuyasha stayed awake. He went by the pondand stared at his reflection. "Oh I can't belive your back." he said to himself. The wind was now blowing and the moonlight was now brighter than ever.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and pictures of the past flew through his head. Still staring at the pond..the blue moon reflected off his long silver hair. He was now tired of what happened today and was glad that Kagome had come back for him. "Oh Kagome thank you for coming back." he said to himself. "Your welcome Inuyasha." Kagome said appearing in back of him.  
  
They stared at each other for about to mintues until Inuyasha brke the silence, "How much did you hear?" he asked glaring at Kagome for a answer. "I was here the Whole Time....but don't worry i'm glad that I am back too. Good night Inuyasha." she said leanning towards him and then Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss in the cheek. "Good night Kagome.......Sweet Dreams." he said.  
  
(A/N: Here is a Poem That I Wrote About Kagome and Inuyasha And The Love That They Share.)  
  
Kagome's Poem:  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night, Beneath the stars and moon.. We both know we've got somethin' on our minds We won't admit, butmit's true  
  
You look at me, I look away  
  
I wanna tell you what i'm felling, but I don't know how to start I wanna' tell you,but now i'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why why anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? I wanna' tell you what i'm feeling, and to say that, I Love you  
  
I Practice all the things that I could say, Line by line, every word I tell myself today could be the day, But everytime, I losemy nerve  
  
I look at you, you look away  
  
Why, why do you turn away It must be, you're afraid like me I try, but I can't pretend that I Don't feel for you the way I do Can't you see......  
  
By: Takune Lamorose ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how do you like it??  
  
The poem and the story  
  
THANKZ R+R ____________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. The Group Is Formed Once More

So I hope you like my story  
  
PLZ remember to R+R  
  
Thanx ^_^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: The Group Is Formed Once More  
  
The next day in Neo Japan was just like any other day. Inuyasha was being a bitch like always and Kagome was telling him to sit. It was about 9:00 in the morning...the wind blew a little harder than usual and Kagome and Sango were eating dinner while Inuyasha stood guard to any demons that wanted their hands on Kagome.  
  
As the scent of fish filled the air Kagome and Sango were eating and talking about important things. "So....how is Shippo???" Kagome asked. "Well he is just the same as ever. Nothing has really changed about him....except he is a little taller." Sango said. "And what about Miroku?" "Well that man is as stupid as ever. He wants women to 'Bare His Children'......that stupid monk."  
  
"Well he can't be that bad.......and what about Kikyo??"  
  
"Don't worry about her she is alive now and Inuyasha can't help to think about her all the time."  
  
"Hey...you know I can hear you!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well pardon me if you like her!" Sango said biting a piece of bread. "You know what..." Inuyasha said. Sango just kept one eating. "Hmm.." Inuyasha said. Once they all finished eating they went out to explore Neo Japan. By the time an hour had passed they were all in a dark green forest wher evrything seemed to be dark and gloomy.  
  
"Why....a-are........we h-here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Well I think that you would like to meet the old crew wouldn't you?" he said looking at Kagome. "Well I would....but who lives here?" she asked. "Shippo." said Sango. Kagome now had a smile on here face. The thought of seeing Shippo again was nice and relaxing.  
  
They passed an old oak tree that had a weird symbol on it. Then out of no where a little fox apeared. "Shippo is that you?" Kagome asked. "Yes it is." he said. Inuyasha looked surprised...Shippo looked as if he were as tough as him. Kagome let out a scream and hugged Shippo, "Oh i'm so glad to see you....oh you have changed alot." she said. Shippo who was gasping for breath as able to say, "O-k-k.....t-o...m-u-c-c-h.. lo-v-e."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
After about two hours of asking questions Shippo decided to join them of showing Kagome the gang again.  
  
"Oh wait till you see Miroku again." Shippo said.  
  
"Why what is so speacial about him??" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango both looked at Shippo. "Oh nothing you will find out soon." he said.  
  
As they walked out of the Fox Forest they noticed a cloud that was purple. Of course it was nothing ordinary....since every thing in Neo Japan is very weird. It seemed like they walked for hours until they reached a village. Kagome knew that Miroku was in that village or else why would they go into it.  
  
They all followed Shippo since he was the only one who knew where Miroku was staying. They walked inside the village until they noticed a small house with a big sign over it that was a pyshic. "He lives here." Shippo said. "He does?? Ok?? That is very scary." Kagome said.  
  
They went up the stairs and knocked on the door. Suddenly the door flew open and air hit all of their faces. They saw a man with purple and black robe with spme things are his arm. Kagome knew that was Miroku. "So Miroku is that you?" Kagome asked. "Yes it is." he said. The man turned around and it was Miroku.  
  
"Oh my.." said Sang. She thought that he looked much cuter than before.  
  
"So how are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
This went on like before they talked for liked it seemed to be like hours. They noticed and talked. After their conversation was over Miroku decided that it was time for him to get fresh air and explore the world once more..he had been a pyshic for the last two years. So now the journey began. It was now Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kelala.  
  
The group was formed once more. Now they got of the village and walked. Now everyone was quiet. They walked unti lthey reached a fork in the road. They all took the left side which lead to the chilly mountains. They walked for at least ive mintues........when a demon appeared. "Oh no...here we go again." Inuyasha said. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
So how do you like it.......  
  
Sorry no poem this time...I hope you like it.....And remember no Flamers.....Cause if I get one you will see what will happen. _______________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Meimaru, The Mistress Of Arrows

Again Another Cappie Down..Like 24 More To Go...I Think...? I Don't Know How Many  
  
I Don't Know How Many Chappies To Put But I Think It Will Be A Lot......Just Don't Kill Me For Being So Stupid..Oh And This Cahpter Is Going To Be A Good And Long One To Be Exact...So I Hope You Like It...PLZ R+R!!  
  
Thank You All! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
^_^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Meimaru, The Mistress Of Arrows  
  
"Oh no, here we go again." Inuyasha said, sighing while Kagome looking at the Demon with arrows in her hand.  
  
"So are you Shippo?" the demon said looking at Inuyasha. "No you turd. (A/N: Turd means Shit) He is." he said pointing to the little fox in the far left of Kagome.  
  
"What do you want with me." Shippo asked looking slightly confused. "Nothing I just want your soul." the demon replied. Inuyasha who have been looking at the sky looked at the demon. "Are you sure you don't want my soul?"  
  
"No I want Shippo's." she said.  
  
"I..I am Meimaru, The Mistress Of Arrows." the demon said. "So Meimaru you want to play." Inuyasha asked taking out the sword, Tagome. (A/N: The Sword He Normaly Had Broke So He Got A New One.)  
  
"Sure...but I want to fight with Shippo."Meimaru said. Meimaru had purple hair with blue eyes and black robes and arrows in her right shoulder and a bow in her hand. "Now Shippo come play with me." she said taking out an arrow and getting it ready on the bow. "Ok." said Shippo.  
  
"Shippo are you sure you can do......" Kagome asked but ened in a scream because Meimaru shoot a arrow at Shippobut he was able to move out of the way.  
  
Meimaru got a other arrow and aimed at Shippo again....this when the arrow came flying at him it had a dark cloud surrounding it. "What??? What type of arrow is this." Shippo said. This time the arrow hit him and when it did Shippo turned purple just for a moment.  
  
"Oh no..." said Inuyasha. "This demon can control arrows.....she has the ability to make the arrows Dark, Light, Fire, Ice, Thunder, Water, Earth, Wind, Rock, Grass, Ghost, Steel, Lightning, and Normal." he said.  
  
"But then......how can Shippo win." Sango asked looking at Miroku. "I don't know....I think he does though." Miroku said.  
  
Meimaru had lauched another arrow and this time it was turning gold. "Oh no...he comes the light arrow." Inuyasha said. In a flash the arrow started blinding the group with light.  
  
"Shippo!! Watch out!!" Kagome said. Shippo had been looking around and was able to move out of the way just in time.  
  
"Now!!" Miroku said. Shippo was turning gold. Then in a flash he was an adult fox. His tails was a little longer the usual and his height was at least 5'4. "Now. It's time to play." Shippo said in a deeper voice.  
  
"What is that?" Kagome asked pointing at the adult Shippo. "Well that is Shippo. He has the abillty to turn into an adult when he is in battle." Miroku said.  
  
Shippo was running at the speed of Mac 5 (5 times the speed of sound) towards Meimaru. With a flash Meimaru was not in the air anymore she was in the ground trying to get up. Shippo was now standing up waiting for Meimaru, "So need any help?" Shippo asked laughing/  
  
"I will not be made a fool of!" Meimaru said lauching another arrow this time it was normal...untill Shippo caught it is the air. "Ha fool..you think you can catch my arrow that easy?" said Meimaru. With a wave of her arm the arrow started to throw vines. One of the vines hit Shippo in the face the other vines wrapped around him, "Fell the power of the Grass arrows." Meimaru said, laughing.  
  
"Thats it, Tagome." Inuyasha said taking out his sword and jumping in the air and cutting the vines the wrapped Shippo.  
  
"Fool....you think you can just do that to my arrows?" Meimaru said lauching an arrow at Inuaysha. This time this arrow was steel and it hit Inuyasha with its full force. The Inuyasha fell on the floor.  
  
"You will pay for that...Meimaru." Shippo said the wind blowing across the demons face.  
  
"Oh I will." Meimaru said preparing another arrow. "NO!!!!!!!!!" Shippo said With his speed he was able to get the arrows out of her shoulder and her arm. "No!!!! No more arrows." Shippo said breaking all the arrows.  
  
"Fool....you will pay for that," Meimaru said. "In hand to hand combat!"  
  
With a flash both Meimaru and Shippo were punching and fighting with the most impressive skills that Miroku had ever seen. With a power kick Meimaru was on the floor a hippo was winning.  
  
"No!! I ill not lose."she said. And with a flash the arrows that broke were recovered and she was now able to use them again.  
  
"Freeze!!" Meimaru said..with a flash she lauchd an ice arrow that hit Shippo and froze him. "How dare you" said Sango said getting ready for battle.  
  
"Ok then fine I will play far." Meimaru said hitting Shippo with an Fire Arrow that melted the ice. "Uh?????? What just happened." Shippon asked.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Finally with a final slash Shippo cut Meimaru in half.  
  
But when she disappeared the arrows were left behind. Kagome walked up and picked up the arrows and the bow. "I will take these just in case."she said while Inuyasha woke up from the ground. "What happened to Meimaru?" he said. "Oh nothing Shippo just destroyed him."Sango said while Shippo appeared in back of her as his little form.  
  
"Oh man I missed a good battle just because of a stupid steel arrow" Inuyasha said under his breath.  
  
Once they had picked up it was about night time. The moon was blue and it was very chilly. "Well shall we keep going to the chilly mountains?" Kagome said winking. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Not another chapter down....yeah!!!!  
  
Whatever  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^______^__^_^_^__^__^_^_^  
  
PLZ Review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank You! _______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
